A Cruel Girl
by Ikari963
Summary: Love can be found in more ways than one... This is Part 1 of many if it goes well.


A Cruel Girl's Thesis

By Ikari963

All rights go to Gianax and Hideaki Anno and FUNimation

"Baka, baka, baka!" Asuka is yells at Shinji after the battle with the 8th angel, "The Fallen Angel." Shinji is on a gurney heading to the medical ward to get treatment for his injuries from the fight. He is in too much pain to say anything to Asuka, but he is thinking, even saying in his mind, _"Thank you for the help."_ Rei walks up to Asuka and says, "Why did you take so long to get to the angel?" Asuka looks at her and says, "I was _trying_ to get over there as fast as I could. _But_ I was on the other side of Tokyo-03. _Just be glad I was there to help Shinji and you _'Wonder Girl'." Rei walks off to the women's locker room to change. On her way back she looks at Asuka and says without any emotion, "I'm just glad I had help." Asuka just gives her a plain stare. About an hour goes by and Shinji walks out with bandages around his hands. He notices Asuka is still there. She looks at him and says, "Shinji you are such a moron. You shouldn't have gone off on your own like that." She walks over to him and gives him a can of canned coffee. She opens the can for him and says, "Here I got this for you." She rolls her eyes and walks away. Shinji looks at Asuka and says, "Thank you for saving me Asuka." He smiles a little bit. He looks at Asuka before she leaves, "Do you want to walk home, umm…. Together?" He braces himself thinking that Asuka is going to yell at him. But to his surprise she turns around and says, "Well I guess I could do that. Let me go change out of this plug suit. Oh…. If you peek in on me I will kill you." She smiles and starts to walk towards the women's locker room. Shinji just laughs a little to himself surprised that she said yes. He sits down on the bench. He sighs. He thinks, _"Damn it. That's like the 12__th__ time I almost died since I came here. I'm lucky that Rei and Asuka were there to save me."_ He takes a drink from the can as he sees Asuka walk out of the locker room in a red dress. He almost drops the can and his face gets red. "Wh-wh-what are you wearing Asuka?" She looks at him as her face gets a little bit red. "I wanted to show you the new dress I got. What do you think Shinji?" She spins around to show Shinji the whole dress. He looks her and says, "It's a very nice dress Asuka." Asuka's face gets red and she says, "Thank you, you baka." Shinji rolls his eyes and starts walking towards the elevator. Asuka joins Shinji before the door closes. Asuka looks at Shinji and says, "I heard the Misato's not going to be home today and tomorrow. If you are ok with it, I-I-I can make dinner for us tonight." She looks at Shinji with her face as red as her dress. Shinji looks at Asuka and smiles. "That would be pretty nice Asuka." He thinks about moving a little bit closer to Asuka but he thinks, _"No, don't, that will cause more trouble." _He looks at her just as she looks at him. They both turn their heads away, their faces beet red. Shinji looks at Asuka and says, very nervously, "I-I-I'm glad that you were able to save me, Rei too. If you 2 weren't there to save me I, _we_ might all be dead right now." She looks at him and laughs. Not laughing at him but laughing to make the mood better. She puts a hand on his shoulder and says, "Look Shinji I'm sure if I was in your place I would be saying the same thing you are. Let's just get home so I can make you something to eat ok?" She looks away, his face red again. He looks at her and says, "Ok." The elevator stops on the subway level. As they get off the elevator they spot Misato. Misato sees them and walks over. "Shinji, Asuka, good job today." She looks at Asuka and sees that she is wearing a nice red dress and she smiles and laughs. "Asuka, I see that you and Shinji are on a date." Shinji and Asuka both say at the same time, "NO WE ARE NOT!" Misato looks at them and laughs again and says, "Ok… Whatever you say, you two." Asuka just stay's quiet and looks at Shinji. Shinji looks at Asuka with a really red face. They start to walk towards the train and they walk in. Shinji looks at Asuka again, he smiles a little at her. She sees him smile and smiles back at him. "So, Asuka what are going to make for dinner tonight? Because I'm ok with whatever you make." Shinji smiles, his face a bit red. He moves a little bit closer to Asuka, trying not to make her too mad, but he sees that she doesn't mind it. Asuka looks at Shinji and gives a little bit of a smile. "I was thinking that I could make you a nice meal of miso pork, with rice, and some miso soup. And maybe we could watch a nice movie too." Shinji looks up at her and smiles at her. "Does that sound like a nice plan?" Shinji says to Asuka, moving his hand to hers. She feels his hand on hers and smiles. "Maybe we could just skip right to the movie…" Shinji smiles and gets up taking her hand, waiting for the train to get to their the train stops at the stop, Shinji and Asuka get off the train and head for the apartment. He turns down the street and heads in the building, pulling Asuka into the elevator. "God, I have been waiting all day for this Asuka… I know that…that you might like Kaji more than me, but I care a lot about you and I don't care what you say, I want to keep you safe from anything that happens…" Asuka looks at Shinji, her face red. "I-I-I have to tell you something… I like you. Kaji was very nice but he was nice like you." She smiles and moves closer to Shinji, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. Shinji looks at her with a very red face. He looks at the door and waits for it to open. He looks into her eyes. "How about we skip dinner and go right to the movie? I know you want to watch the one you have been hiding under your bed…" Asuka looks at him and laughs a little. "I was thinking of something different… Forget the movie and we could to enjoy ourselves…" Asuka smiles and kisses him on the lips and smiles. Shinji looks away with a red face and smiles. "T-t-that might be a lot of fun." He takes her hand and they get out of the elevator. He grunts a little, feeling a little bit of pain in his hands. _"Damn… They still hurt a bit yet but I can deal with the pain…."_ He walks over to the door and unlocks it, watching as it slides open, sensing that there are people near the door. They walk into the apartment and drop their stuff on the floor. "I am going to take a shower. You can join me if you want Shinji. We could wash each other's back." Shinji's face gets red and smiles a little bit. "T-t-that could be a lot of fun. B-but anything could happen." He looks at her and smiles a little bit. Asuka looks at him and smiles. "That's the plan, you baka." She walks over and gives him a kiss on the lips and smiles. "I have been waiting for this for a long time…" Shinji looks into her eyes, seeing that she is telling the truth. He closes his eyes, softly wrapping his arms around Asuka. She breaks the kiss and smiles. "You baka… If you cared this much… Made you should have told me sooner… But, then again… I can be mean a lot of the time…" She blushes, feeling something poking the inside of her thigh. Shinji looks down and covers up his growing erection. His face goes a very deep red and he looks up at Asuka. "I-I am sorry… I-I ju-" He is cut off by Asuka giving him a heat of the moment kiss as he feels his hands are moved and a hand placed on his cock. He blushes and lets out a slight gasp at her doing that. "A-Asuka…." "Y-you want me to make you feel good, Shinji?" Shinji blushes and nods, as Asuka wraps her hand around his cock and slowly moves her hand slowly at first and starts to build up some speed. He blushes even deeper as he is already about to lose it all, leaning to kiss Asuka and he locks his lips with hers. She moves her hand even faster as Shinji's eyes go wide and he cums all over Asuka's stomach as he sighs and looks at her. "T-that was pretty nice… I-I think I can get used to this…"

(This is part 1 of many depending on how well this goes, Leave your ideas on where to go with it… And tell me if you like it!)


End file.
